Proof? I'll give you proof!
by o-o-o-VampirianWolfGirl-o-o-o
Summary: Cam never expected that a visit to the race track would turn out like this. Damn Hunter for being cute! "I'm also a good kisser." Hunter said. "Is that so? I've yet to see any proof." One shot SLASH


**Hi guys, my first power rangers fic. I wrote it because I'm a HUGE fan of fanfiction writer: **_**PunkPinkPower**_**. She is an absolute GENIOUS!! She also has a website dedicated to power ranger slash called: "Amour Divin" (which if I remember correctly means "Divine Love" in French). She has a monthly challenge on the site where you are provided with dialogue, for example, which you have to use in a slash or femmeslash story. This challenge was posted in August, I used it because it was the most recent challenge and it inspired me to write this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers! Otherwise it be all slash! **

**Warning: This is slash, **_**Hunter/Cam**_**, don't like don't read. (Funny how people have to be warned about this. Tis a strange world we live in.) Flames will be used to make my coffee (I'm studying exams at the moment, so I desperately need one!) =D**

**PunkPinkPower's August Challenge: **

_**Specific Challenge:**_

_**Any couple, slash or femmeslash, any story line, using this dialogue as creatively as possible:**_

"_**You're a bad liar." **_

"_**You're a good one." **_

"_**I'm also a good kisser." **_

"_**I've yet to see any proof." **_

_**Any length you want. Fluff, angst, all up to you**_**. **

* * *

_Cam's POV - _

I don't know what I was doing here, I don't know why. Tori had pushed me to be here. Saying I didn't get out much. Pfft. Right, I never went out of Ninja Ops because there was nothing worth seeing once you were outside. In my opinion, Blue Bay Harbour was so over rated. There wasn't much to it beside surfing (if you're like Tori), skate boarding (if you're like Shane) or motor cross (if you're like Dustin, Blake or Hunter).

_Hunter. _

The very reason why I wish I didn't leave Ninja Ops today. That is the last time I listen to Tori about my lack of social life. _Ever. _

_FLASHBACK __– _

"_Come on Cam! You never leave this place. Just come with me for a few hours. Everyone is going to be there. And I'm sure Blake and Hunter would appreciate it."_ Tori said.

"_I'm pretty sure they won't care"._ I retorted.

"_Come on! Creator dude! Live a little man!"_ Cyber Cam added, who just walked down from upstairs.

"_Look, all I want to do is stay here, be left alone, and finish my coding."_ I said, officially frustrated, turning back to my computer screen.

"_Cam",_ Tori started, as she came up behind me, placing her hand on my shoulder, _"I didn't want to make it obvious or say anything for that matter, but Hunter asked me to invite you, he stressed, and I quote 'I really want Cam to be there'". _

I turned around surprised, nearly knocking my head into hers.

"_He did?"_ I asked, trying not to sound as hopeful as I felt.

Tori must have identified my tone, because a smug smile spread across her face and she nodded.

I sighed, defeated, and allowed Tori to drag me out of Ninja Ops. Off to go and see a big race which Hunter and Blake were proud to be in, but honestly, I don't see why, they are great motor cross racers after all, even better than Dustin. So it should come as no surprise that they were in the final race. Some people were too modest. Though I'd never tell them that. Their egos don't need to be fed.

_- END FLASHBACK _

The race went all well and good. Hunter won, closely followed by Blake, who obviously came second. I stood with Dustin, Tori and Shane. Dustin kept saying something about a 250 engine which confused me, until I realised he was complimenting the bikes that all the riders were racing with.

I clapped when Hunter won. A small smile tugging at my lips when he took off his helmet, his smile was so big. I hadn't seen him that happy in a while. Then my smile was knocked off my face when s_he_ walked up to Hunter and hugged him while he was still on his bike.

As everyone walked up to Hunter and Blake after they received their trophies, _she_ was still standing there, by Hunter's side, talking to him. Touching his arm, I glared when she started touching his chest plate. Hunter was standing there, smiling back at her and probably believing anything that that little she-devil was saying.

Wait, what?! I stopped glaring when I realised what I was doing. I hope no one noticed who I was glaring at. It would have made my feelings obvious. Before I became the green samurai ranger, all I focused on was trying to convince my father that I was good enough to join the wind and thunder ninjas as a power ranger. After my journey to the past and after I had helped the rangers in my first battle; I had time to focus on other things, like Hunter. I don't know what did it, but since I first laid my eyes on him, there was something about him that I liked. It caught my attention straight away and I never got it back. It was like a Siren's call. Obviously there was no way I was going to say anything. Lothor would be dancing in a pink tutu with Marah and Kapri, before Hunter came out that he was gay, let alone reciprocate my feelings.

The others had joined Blake who was excitedly talking to them about the race, leaving Hunter with that girl. I don't think I even am gay. I think I just like Hunter. And labels, in the use of Dustin's vocabulary, 'suck'. How do I figure out if I'm gay or not? I looked at Shane, Dustin and Blake, while I stood leaning against the stands, looking for certain things that girls might find attractive about them. Yes, this might help. Shane had a nice skin colour and a great smile which always lit up and reached his eyes. Dustin did this little crooked smile whenever he was content or found something amusing. It was actually rather quit cute. Blake had pretty eyes and was rather adorable without putting in much effort or doing anything.

Okay, stop! I may make great observations but it didn't feel right checking out my fellow team mates. It only felt right when I did it to Hunter. There you go, I'm not gay, just gay for Hunter.

Hunter – with his amazing ocean blue eyes, gorgeous blonde hair and smirk which made him look even sexier. His smile was also something worth dying for just to get a glimpse at it. It wasn't just his outer appearance that was great to look at. The brooding aside, Hunter was an amazing ranger, a good friend; he cared about others before himself, had a great strength of character and was really a down to earth sort of guy.

Oh snap! I had it bad. But even the object of my affection wasn't immune to my anger. Just because Hunter was attractive didn't mean he had to gloat the fact that girls liked him in front of my face. Even though he didn't know I liked him.

"_Hey Cam"._ Hunter said, snapping me out of my thoughts. When did he get from being near the trophy stand, to right in front of me?

"_Uh, hi?"_ I answered.

Hunter smirked (Ah! That smirk!), and crossed his arms.

"_What were you glaring at before?"_ He asked me.

I gulped, crap, he wasn't meant to notice that!

"_Nothing"._ I answered too quickly.

Hunter snorted. _"Yeah right, I saw you Cam; you were looking at Tracy..."_

"_Who's Tracy?"_ I interrupted.

"_The girl I was talking to". _

"_More like the girl who was talking to you while she was gluing herself to your chest armour."_

"_I'm sorry, was that jealousy I just heard? Cam were you jealous?"_ Hunter asked, raising his left eyebrow.

Great, that look made him look even better. I wish I could close my eyes without looking like an idiot. I played dumb.

"_Of you?_ _No. Tracy isn't exactly my type Hunter"._

"_I didn't mean of me_". He said, smiling. Damn that smile!!

"_Why would you ask that? You think I was jealous of her!" _

"_I know you were"_. He said.

"_Was not"._ I responded, great now I felt like a 5 year old.

"_Was too". _

"_Was not!"_

"_You're a bad liar. Why are you here anyway? I thought you'd be at Ninja Ops."_ Hunter asked.

As if he didn't know.

"_Tori said you wanted me here."_ Saying that out loud made me blush. And I hate blushing! It gives too much away! Damn it.

"_I never said that. Though I am glad you _are_ here." _

"_Don't lie."_ I said, glaring at him, while I was slowly feeling disappointment flood my heart. He didn't ask for me?

"_I'm not!"_ Hunter said, looking like I insulted him.

"_Yes you are! You're a liar"._ I responded angrily. Anger was easy to use, because it was a lot harder to read through.

"_Oh yeah? How do you figure?" _

"_You had us all fooled back when you were working for Lothor and wanted to kill my father. You lied then. Therefore you are a liar. You're a good one."_

Something in Hunter's eyes changed. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was amused and a little smug. He leaned forward making me walk back into the stands. He lifted his left arm and placed it next to me, against the stands, half trapping me. Half, because his right arm was hanging by his side, not pressed against the wall like his left. Our chests were nearly touching.

He was giving me the option to move away if I wanted to.

I looked up at him, and he smirked at me.

"_Okay, touché, I may be a good liar but guess what?" _He asked slowly and quietly, probably for dramatic effect. This thought nearly made me roll my eyes. Nearly, because Hunter being this close to me was doing dangerous things to my self control.

"_What?"_ I asked.

"_I'm also a good kisser."_ Hunter said, looking at me expectantly. The cocky bastard!

"_Is that so?"_ I ask, crossing my arms and raising my eyebrow. _"I've yet to see any proof."_

"_You want proof? I'll give you proof."_ Hunter said, and with that, he used his free hand to cup my cheek; and closed the remaining distance between us by locking our lips together. It was a chaste kiss at first, until the shock of Hunter kissing me registered to my body and I let out a gasp. Hunter used that opportunity to place his tongue in my mouth. My own tongue seemed to come to life at that, and was battling with Hunter's for dominance. A thought occurred to me and I pulled away, much to Hunter's protest. He tried kissing me again but somehow I managed some self restraint, barely!

"_Wait, did you say before that you were glad that I came here?"_ I asked just to make sure.

"_Just processed through your brain now did it?"_

I looked at him expectantly.

"_Yes! Okay? I'm glad you were here to see me race. And just so you know, I don't kiss people I have platonic feelings for."_

"_Platonic? Isn't that word a bit big for your vocabulary?"_ I asked, smiling, I couldn't help myself.

"_Shut up"._ He said, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"_Or what?"_

He leaned against me again, our chests touching, leaving me no room to move.

"_Or I won't kiss you again."_ He whispered.

I rolled my eyes. _"I doubt your self-restraint is that good. Actually, I don't believe you are even capable of self-restraint."_

He looked into my eyes for what seemed like forever, when it was actually a few seconds. From my point of view, it looked like he was struggling with something. Then he grinned.

"_Yeah, you're right, I'm incapable of self-restraint."_ He said, lightly placing a kiss on my lips. Then pulling away, he added_ "Just so you know, I only have no self-restraint when you're around." _

I smiled, that was Hunter speak for 'I really like you'.

With that, I grabbed onto his motor cross chest armour and pulled him towards me, locking our lips together once more.

It didn't bother me that Hunter had no self restraint, as self restraint was so overrated!

_THE END._

* * *

**Hope you guys liked my one-shot! My thanks go to **_**PunkPinkPower**_**, coz she's awesome and coz she came up with awesome dialogue! Please review!**

**Obrigada! =] **


End file.
